Psychological Questions
by lunarock9
Summary: Robin uses psychological questions to reveal the true nature of Wally and Artemis' relationship. "You really love him, do you?" A psychological question. No name was mentioned, but suddenly somebody came into your mind. Spitfire, rated T for teenage stuff.


Psychological Questions  
"You really love him, do you?" A psychological question. No name was mentioned, but suddenly somebody came into your mind.  
Robin uses questions to reveal Wally and Artemis' feelings for each other.

Sometimes, in the cave, when everyone was off doing their own thing, M'gann would set up a mind link between them, to practice her powers and so that the others could get used to multitasking with voices in their heads. Of course, it didn't hurt that their conversations were always hilariously ridiculous.  
(Hey, green cheeks, cookies done yet?)-Wally  
(Almost ready. Don't worry, you'll be the first to know.)M'gann replied.  
(Of course, he'll be the first anyway, be it through you or his internal cookie radar.) noted Robin.  
(AKA his stomach.)-Artemis.  
(Glad you pay so much attention to me.)-Wally  
(How can we not? It's not like you run around like a maniacal idiot or anything.)-Artemis  
(Ouch.)-Zatanna  
(Yeah, no kidding Arty. That was harsh, even for you. You PMSing or something?)-Robin  
(Robin!)-Zatanna/M'gann  
(1. Don't call me Arty 2. I wasn't kidding. He is a maniacal idiot 3. Don't even go there, Boy Blunder.)-Artemis  
(Stray thought there, sorry.)-Robin  
(Robin, remember what was said about respect?)-Kaldur  
(Yeah, yeah...)-Robin  
(You guys are strange...)-Raquel.  
(You mean, REPLACEMENT is strange.)-Wally  
(Jerk.)-Artemis  
(Both of you just shut up.)-Conner  
(There they go again.)-Raquel  
(The sad thing is, all of their arguments are thought before they can finish them, so they don't fight effectively.)-Robin  
(Rob, your priorities are screwed up.)-Wally  
(I'm with Wally on this one,) agreed M'gann, (I mean, I can still hear the undercurrent of swearing, what they're NOT saying, and it's not pretty. You, too, Robin.)  
(What? I'm not swearing.)-Robin  
(Perverted jokes? Ring a bell?)-Artemis.  
(Ring-a-ding-ding?)-Wally  
(Oh, that was you? Sorry Rob.)-M'gann.  
(Wally, please refrain from inappropriate thoughts.)-Kaldur  
(Yeah, really Wally, no one needs to hear that.)-Artemis  
(Whatever, Blondie.)-Wally  
(Ugh, the sexual tension...)-Robin

(Shoot, I thought that out loud didn't I?)-Robin  
(ROBIN!)-Wally/Artemis  
(You will die tonight.)-Artemis  
(Painfully.)-Wally  
(Aw, you're finishing each other's sentences...)-Robin  
(I'm thinking of all the ways I can kill you right now...)-Artemis  
(I'm aware of that. Seeing how you're projecting it across THE FREAKING MIND LINK! I CAN FEEL YOU MIND MURDERING ME!)-Robin  
(Artemis, you need to chill, girl. This twerp is not worth it.)-Raquel  
(I RESENT THAT!)-Robin  
(We can still hear the things you aren't saying.)-Conner  
(Speaking of which...)-Robin  
(Project Spitfire?)-Zatanna  
(Project Spitfire.)-Robin  
(What? Spitfire... Wait a sec-)-Wally  
(You really love him, do you?)-Robin  
Artemis thought of flaming red hair, complete with green eyes and an array of freckles.  
M'gann and Zatanna squealed. Robin did a mental fist pump, Kaldur, Conner, and Raquel a knowing smirk.  
Wally gaped.  
(Fudge.)-Artemis  
The blond archer was drowning under a wave of embarrassment, shame, humiliation, and fear of rejection.  
(O-mi-gosh-she-loves-me-she-

actually-loves-me-Rob-you-were-right-I-so-owe-you- one-she-feels-the-same-way-omigosh-yes-now-I-just- have-to-ask-her-out-but-shoot-they-all-heard-that- ahh!-freaking-out-she's-gonna-hate-me-what-do-I-do -?)-Wally  
(I'll go out with you.)-Artemis  
More squeals.  
(I told you so! You owe me bro. So freaking much.)-Robin  
(Raquel owes me 5$.)-Conner  
(YOU BET ON US?!)-Spitfire  
(Robin started it.) -Everyone minus Robin and Spitfire.  
(You are so dead.)-Artemis  
(I noticed. At least I'll die rich.)-Robin  
(Does this mean they'll stop fighting?)-Conner  
(No. Duh, that's how they flirt!)-Zatanna.  
(Zee, seeking protection from rabid archer- oh shoot she's here-NO ARTY, DON'T SHOOT, DON'T SHOOT! AHHHH! Save me, Kaldur, Conner, Raquel- ANYONE!)-Robin  
(You brought this on yourself.)-Wally  
(Dude, I got you a girlfriend and this is how you repay me?!)-Robin  
(Tough love, bro.)-Wally.  
Robin snickered.  
(Shut up.)


End file.
